<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break My Heart, Break Your Heart by Kuro_dinu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006698">Break My Heart, Break Your Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_dinu/pseuds/Kuro_dinu'>Kuro_dinu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>break my heart, break your heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, F/F, Out of Character, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_dinu/pseuds/Kuro_dinu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa and her childhood friend Yukina recently started going out with eachother but since Yukina started her career as a vocalist, Lisa started to have a feeling like she is being ignored by Yukina too much and only was dragging her down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>break my heart, break your heart [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Break My Heart, Break Your Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first time writing a fic, so... yeah. English is also not my first language so this is a new challange for me that I accepted.<br/>Anyway I hope you will enjoy the first part of my first ever syls fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lisa still couldn't actually believe it. She known Yukina for good 20 years of her life and when Yukina expressed her feelings to her and asked her out on a date a year ago she could not be more happier, finally, she was together with the one she loved the most and she felt like she couldn't be more happier... But there she was, laying in a same bed with Sayo who was gently kissing on her neck and shoulders.</p><p>"Are you feeling alright ?" Sayo stopped and looked into Lisa's eyes. "You look bit worried"</p><p>"I'm alright... I'm just bit tired after today. I had a lot of work in the salon" Sighed Lisa.</p><p>"Oh, alright. Should I leave you for today ?"</p><p>"No don't go" Startled Lisa and wrapped her arms around Sayo's neck so she could not get up. "I want you here with me" Pulled slowly Lisa Sayo's face to her and kissed her on the lips.</p><p>Sayo was a great kisser, for someone who never had a girlfriend before. But neither had Lisa yet Yukina was always telling her how good at kissing she is. Lisa could feel how Sayo's tounge swirls around her, it was like they are gonna melt any second and merge together.</p><p>Sayo stopped brushing Lisa's hair with her hands and instead grabbed the first button of her pink blouse and started unbuttoning it.</p><p>"What's gotten into you today Sayo ?" Pulled Lisa her tounge out of Sayo's mouth and impishly smirked at her.</p><p>"Nothing, I just also had a rough day at the work today so I just wanna enjoy my rest of the evening"</p><p>"Hm... if that's so, then let me slip into something... more appropriate" Laughed Lisa and get out of the bed. "I'll be back in a minute, so don't run off to somewhere" She winked at Sayo and disappeared to the bathroom.</p><p>Sayo laid down on a bed and her eyes ended up meeting with a night table on which was a framed picture placed turned down. She pick it up and looked at it.</p><p>It was an framed image of Lisa and Yukina from back when they were still in high school. Lisa was smiling at the camera and holding Yukinas hand who was also surprisinly smiling, which was pretty rare for her. At least these days. It was almost as Yukina was too busy to even smile these days.</p><p>"I am sorry Minato-san" Sayo put back the framed picture and sighed. It was not like she hated or had something againts Yukina, even thought she and Lisa were seeing eachother behind her back, she only felt sorry for her because of her own decision Yukina decided to make and that ended up pushing Lisa away from her. And of course she would be like to be honest with Yukina and tell her the truth, and not doing these 'secret meetings' with Lisa. She only wanted to make Lisa happy and even offered Lisa that she will speak to Yukina about their relationship but Lisa didn't want that.</p><p>"So what do you think ?" Lisa came back into the room in her laced, black night dress. It must have been new and also really expensive since Lisa was only buying quality brand clothing.</p><p>"I- uhh..." Sayo was left speechless.</p><p>"Tehehe..." Laughed Lisa and get onto the bed with Sayo and put her hands on Sayo's cheeks. "Sayo I love you so much"</p><p>"I know, I love you too" Responded Sayo and kissed Lisa on her lips. Thus they both continued where they left off.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day Sayo woke up first. Lisa was still sleeping and she did not want to wake her up, so she quietly get out of the bed and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for both of them.</p><p>Sayo put a coffe mug to the coffe machine and turned it on. She opened a fridge that had one of the shelf full of carrots. Does Lisa wants to get a revenge on her with those or something ? Sayo quickly closed the door to the fridge and forget about that.</p><p>"BAM" Suddenly a noise came from the enterance door to the Lisa's apartment, as if someone was doing something behind the doors. Sayo flinched and after a few seconds of standing still came to see what the noise was. Maybe it was just some kid playing a prank on them or something like that. She got to the doors and opened them but no one was standing there, she didn't even see someone on the staircase.</p><p>"Maybe it just came from some another apartment" Thought Sayo to herself and wanted to close the door but then she noticed that she is standing on a brown letter envelope.</p><p>"A letter ?" Sayo picked up the letter and opened it. Inside there were four printed photos. Sayo looked at one and then she turned pale. Her hands begin to shake and she started breath rapidly.</p><p>"WHAT IS THIS ?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>